Blue Monday
by Isolated1
Summary: When a serial killer is on the loose in New York City it is up to Homicide Detectives Edward and Jasper to bring him down. What happens when Jasper is the next target? Will he face his fears & tell Edward how he feels, or will it be too late? SLASH AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me again! Mwah ha ha ha(evil laugh). Sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot. The plot bunny attacked me in the middle of the night and I just had to write it down. Please read it and review to let me know what you think. Reviews seriously make my day and I always look forward to reading them. Happy Thursday!**

**This is slash, male/male, don't like it? Don't read it.**

**This is not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**I just do this for fun, so any flames will simply be used to fuel the boys' passions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so don't sue. To be honest S. M. would probably faint if she read what I was doing with her characters…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jasper POV**

It was just another Monday really. Boring, tedious, roll out of bed because you have to go to work Monday. Except there was one difference. One tiny thing that made this Monday stand out from the rest. I didn't wake up to the screeching of my alarm, nor the light shining through my bedroom windows gently pulling me from my dreams. No, this time I woke up to the sounds of shattering glass and the screeching shrill of my house alarm.

You know in the movies how people always manage to jump right out of bed knowing exactly what to do, and the best way to do it? Well that wasn't me. The sounds made me jerk up and roll off the bed, to land in an undignified pile on the floor. Then I tried to stand up only to realize that my feet were tangled in the covers and immediately fell again, smacking my head onto the nightstand. I hastily blinked the stars from my vision xzso I could see to free my legs from the blankets while simultaneously reaching into the forehead smashing nightstand to retrieve my handgun, and trying my damndest not to scream out a string of cusswords. Popping out the magazine to make sure it was loaded, I shoved the mag back in and chambered a round. I scrambled to my feet quietly making my way out of my bedroom and down the hall. The living room was dark, but the full moon gave off enough light to see the pile of glass on the floor with a rock lying in the center of it. A rock. Really? It seems so old fashioned. However a shudder races down my spine as I recall what has been happening recently.

I spent a few minutes making sure the offender was not in the house before I went back to my living room to investigate. The rock was still there on the floor. I half expected it not to be, though I don't know why. Its very presence offends me. Every day at my police station we toil and slave to put a few criminals behind bars, and for what? So they can slip through the system to get out and harass innocent people? I had become very jaded over the years. You can only see and do so much of this job before it begins to affect you, and I had been a homicide cop for four years now. Only one thing kept me going, only one person kept me grounded. Edward Cullen, my partner. Though he doesn't know it, I have been half in love with him from the first moment our eyes met. I was born in Texas, a good ol' southern boy to the core, and I joined the Marines fresh out of high school. After realizing that I was gay, I decided not to hide anymore and left the military to go to the police academy. I had graduated the academy and worked my way up steadily into homicide where I had been a detective there for just over two years when he walked through those doors. He had just passed his detective exam and was offered a position in our department based on his high marks.

When he walked towards me I swear I felt the Earth shift under my feet. His reddish brown hair was spiky and looked as if he had just been fucked in the back room. His green eyes scanned the room, taking everything in. His five o clock shadow was just visible along his strong jaw line and I found myself wanting to run my finger along it so I could feel what his skin would be like. He was shorter than me by a few inches, and had the perfect body. His green T-shirt barely met his washed out jeans held up by a black belt with a silver Fox buckle. When he raised his arm to wave at an officer across the room his shirt slid up to reveal a few inches of perfectly tanned and sculpted abs. I found my eyes following down his reddish brown happy trail and wondering about its final destination. I felt myself harden and had to take a few seconds to control my raging erection, willing it to recede. Just from that small strip of flesh I was rock hard. It was both torture and pleasure I took at hearing that he was to be assigned as my new partner. I thought that maybe he would be an ass and I would quickly get over this infatuation or whatever it was, but that was not the case. His personality was just as amazing as his looks. He was funny and kind. I found myself talking to him freely, as I'd never been able to do with people before. We shared childhood stories and funny experiences on our many cases over the last few years. I found myself slowly falling in love with him. There was one thing we never discussed. Our sexuality. I had never told Edward I was gay, and I had no idea if he was. A few of the guys at the station know so he must have heard it at some point, but he never asked me about it. As for his...well I was just too much of a chicken shit to ask. I was so afraid of the answer. If he wasn't gay then all my dreams and hopes would come crashing to an abrupt and depressing end, but if he was gay then things might turn awkward between us. I didn't know if it would be better to hope and never know, or to know that he was gay but not interested. He had never talked about a girlfriend or boyfriend so I couldn't make my assumptions off that.

Even after all this time my breath still catches when he walks into the room and looks at me. The grin that crosses his face seems special, and made just for me. I like to pretend that I'm the only one who gets that particular lopsided smile, but I know that isn't true. I've seen him give it to a few of the other detectives in our precinct, and even flashed it on a few suspects and victims. Nevertheless, I keep my dreams close to my chest, and imagine what life would be like if I could share it with Edward.

I push off my melancholy thoughts to focus on the situation in my living room. The rock doesn't appear to have any marking on this side so I grab a pen and use it to flip it over. There in red paint are two simple words, thought that doesn't decrease the looming threat of violence over them. You're next. A chill comes over me as my mind processes the message. I know who it's from, I know what it means. I'm next. Next to die.

Over the past several months three homicide detectives have been killed. They all have been from different precincts but every cop in the city of New York has heard about them. They follow the same pattern, and a serial killer always makes the news circuit. First is the warning. A rock through a window. It seems so juvenile, so harmless. However; it's anything but. The other three detectives had disappeared around ten in the evening the night after the rock warning, and they had all been found exactly three days later. An anonymous call is made to 911 telling them where they can find the body. The body, well that's another story. Somehow the bodies are drained of blood. No one knows how exactly, but there is barely a drop of it left. They are left in an abandoned building or warehouse as a macabre display. The victim's throat is cut with a single stroke, and the stomach is cut open both horizontally and vertically and peeled back to expose the insides. All four limbs are stretched out as far as possible in a replica of Vitruvian Man by Leonardo Da Vinci. The skin has signs of frostbite as if the killer has kept them in a freezer or cold storage of some kind while he waits to make his drop. He also carves a signature into the victim behind the ear at the base of the hairline. A figure eight. This detail, which was somehow leaked to the press, has people calling him Infinity. Not very clever in my opinion, but it's not as if they asked for my input on the matter.

I know that I need to call this in and report it, but I can't get my legs to cooperate, and my hands start to shake despite my efforts to remain calm. The rock sits there, teasing me with its macabre words that carry my death sentence. I'm not ready to die, not now and not by this asshole. I have so many things I want to do still, so many places I want to see. No, I'm not ready to die, and I'm not about to go down without a fight. Decision made, I make myself stand up and go call the station. The dispatcher Marie answers and assures me that she will send someone right away. I don't ask her to inform Edward, and I'm not sure why. He's my partner, he deserves to be the first to know, but I can't take his reaction right now. He will look at me with those wide green eyes and stutter out words that make no sense. That will only make me want to me kiss him until he's moaning my name, and I'm not sure I have the power to resist him tonight. After seeing that my end might be approaching I can't trust myself not to act on my feelings.

I'm pacing the living room when I see the lights. They shine off my walls in a mocking dance of red and blue, and I'm not sure if I'm relieved or anxious to see them. My fate seems to no longer be in my own hands, but in the hands of my enemy.

The knock on the door startles me even though I was expecting it, and it opens to reveal a man dressed in a dark blue suit.

"Jasper? Jesus Christ son, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

The man, Carlisle, is a fellow detective and friend. He was my mentor when I first joined the force and has stuck by me now matter what. He is married to a beautiful woman named Esme who often invites me over for dinner. Carlisle is like a brother to me and I respect his advice and opinions.

"Carlisle" his name comes out like a breath of relief. I'm glad it's him and not the others. Some of them are homophobic and could probably care less what happens to me.

He comes in and surveys the living room, pausing to look over the rock. Once it registers in his mind his head shoots up towards me, his eyes full of concern. He knows as well as I do what that rock means.

I see him struggle for words, but we are interrupted when I hear shouting outside.

"Jasper! Jasper! Let me through fucker, I'm with homicide." I look through the door just in time to see Edward push past the patrolman that was setting up the perimeter and head towards my door. He looks up at me and our eyes lock. I see him take a deep breath and I'm hopeful that it means he was worried, and seeing me alive is a great relief. Of course he thinks that dumbass, you're his partner. I needed to stay grounded tonight and not let my feelings for Edward get away from me.

"Jas, your alright. Jesus why the hell didn't you call me? I'm your partner for Christ's sake, and I had to catch the tail end of the call off my scanner. What the fuck is going on here?"

He barges into the living room where he seems to notice Carlisle and nods his head in greeting. Then he too sees the rock but he doesn't react the way I had expected. I had expected the same reaction that I had gotten from Carlisle, but once again Edward surprises me. He goes over the to rock and kicks it savagely across the room. I watch as it bounces off the wall leaving a dent, but am drawn back to Edward when I hear the string of curse words coming out of his mouth. Carlisle goes over to him to calm him down, but he stops abruptly and sits down on the couch putting his head in his hands, his knees bent. When he looks at me, my world stops.

His green eyes are full of tears that are on the brink of falling and the pure look of desolation on his face almost drops me to my knees.

"No, Jasper. Jesus no, not you. Please not you." His words come out so quietly I almost don't hear them.

"No, We'll find the fucker first and I'll personally rip his head off and piss down his throat." The words from Carlisle seemed filled with conviction, but my eyes never left Edward's. His concern seemed more than one might feel for a partner, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up.

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my lovely readers out there! Thanks from reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 2. My hours have been pretty crazy at work, I'm working 7pm to 7am , so updates may be only once every few weeks…. **

**This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to reply to every review, but I live off them so THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Your reviews mean the world to me, honest. They keep me writing.**

**Jasper**

I watched the expressions play across Edward's face as we sat in the meeting room at the precinct. They had ranged from anger, to frustration, to sadness, and to resignation. His mood swings were a curiosity to me, as I had never guessed that he cared about me so much. It was too much right now. I wanted him to remain professional and distant, because I didn't know if I could handle the hope his actions were causing and the repercussions they might bring.

Carlisle and a team of forensics had cleared my apartment, and had found much to no one's surprise, absolutely no evidence that might help us catch Infinity. The captain, Rosalie Hale, immediately called in every available detective upon hearing of my situation, and we gathered in the meeting room to go over all of the known victim's and evidence so far. I think she, like me, was hoping that if everyone could have a clearer picture of the killer's deeds then maybe someone would see a pattern. So far it wasn't working. Everyone was just as clueless as before.

The previous detectives that had been assigned to the murders had not left any stone unturned. These murders had hit close to home for many of us, so they had put in the extra effort and left no leads hanging. They had checked for service people in the areas before the murders. They had checked phone calls, visits, records, doctors, dentists, every aspect of the victim's lives and had found no connection. The killer seemed to be a ghost. Picking his victims at random and leaving no evidence of their disappearance. The only lead we had was that they were all cops. Not exactly much help. They had checked all their past cases; mine included now, and had found nothing similar. I had never worked with any of the murdered cop's, so I didn't understand why I was chosen. I had in fact only seen them at a few functions, and our precincts baseball games when we had played against their teams.

The hours on the clock seemed to go by slowly, the ticking of the hand bringing my doom looming closer. The writing in front of me started to blur, becoming harsh black lines instead of recognizable words. Captain Hale must have been feeling the same way, because she called for a break shortly after my silent epiphany.

Edward sighed heavily and stood up. His stare met mine and the dark green of his eyes seemed so pronounced today. Maybe it was my foretold death, but everything seemed so much brighter and sharper than before. He stared at me for a few seconds, searching for something. I gave him a half smile and he seemed satisfied. I broke our contact to notice we were now the only two left in the room. Great. Just what my fragile grip on my emotions needed.

"Jas, it will be o.k. We will catch this psycho, don't worry. I won't let him take you away from me." His voice was filled with barely contained anger, but his words surprised me. The way he worded them almost sounded like…nah. God he was perfect. Even with little to no sleep he still looking fucking amazing. His stubble was more pronounced today, making him even more the feature of my fantasies. Since he had not been home to change into the proper office wear his old Metallica T shirt was threadbare, teasing me with shadows underneath. My heart ached with want just watching him. I couldn't imagine losing him...

"Edward? I need a favor from you alright?" He stopped shuffling the papers in front of him to look at me in concern, one eyebrow lifted in question.

"Look, I know that we'll get him, but if we don't just promise me that you won't do something stupid ok? I don't think I could handle knowing that you got yourself killed because of me." I felt the telltale burn of tears in my eyes and cursed my weakness.

"Fuck! Jasper, don't talk like that alright. I can't take it. You have no idea what losing you would do to me dammit! I need you in my life. I just need to know that you're going to be o.k.,that you're going to live your happy full life."

His words propelled him out of his chair and he beganpacing the room.

"Edward?" My question stopped his wandering and he walked over to me, crouching down beside my chair so that our eyes were level. I felt a small bubble of hope rising in my chest.

"Jesus, this is not the time for this." He said quietly as if he were talking to himself. Then his eyes met mine again.

" I don't want you to think I feel this way just because I might lose you. So let me just say this alright? I know that I'm confusing you and I'm sorry for that. I want to tell you something, something important, but I don't want it to be like this. So, when this is all over and we are at Rudy's bar having a pint I promise to tell you everything."

His words floored me. Could it be possible that Edward felt the same way as me? Could he feel that powerful tingle, that amazing electricity that courses through my body every time we touch? I should have known better.

The knock on the door startled us both and Edward stood up quickly. The man standing at the doorway seemed out of place in his business suit. He looked to be around my age and had blond hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. If I wasn't so hung up on Edward, I'm sure I would've thought him to be pretty hot. His smile was aimed at Edward and seemed forced.

"James? What are you doing here?" Edward asked. Obviously he knew the guy, which surprised me. I usually knew most of the people that Edward did, it came with being partners so long, but I didn't know this guy. I stood up as well and walked over to stand by Edward, he seemed nervous all of the sudden and I wanted to be there for him if he needed me.

"Hi Edward, can't I drop by just to say hi?" He smirked at Edward before meeting my gaze and walking slowly towards me, his hand extended.

"Hello, you must be Jasper. I've heard so much about you. I'm James…."

I looked at his hand, undecided whether to shake it or not, but his next words interrupted my decision and stopped me cold.

"...Edward's boyfriend."

**Don't Kill Me! This chapter was not as long as Chapter 1 I know, I just felt like this was a good place to end this one, but I promise Chapter 3 is quite a bit longer. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet. Maybe a few more chapters... Until then….Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That's Right Everyone! I'm Back! I'm sorry but I've been busy with college and real life for a bit, but I'm ready to update now! I'll only need one more chapter after this to tidy everything up, so Enjoy! I've also got a new story idea that's going to be a Jacob/Edward AU AH but I'm not going to post it until it's completely written so there won't be any long wait between updates.**

**Jasper**

I can remember every detail about the moments that have changed my life. The day my mother died I can remember everything. I remember the way the door squeaked when I got home from school and went into the house. I can remember how the carpet felt against my bare feet after I had taken my sandals off to walk across the living room. I can remember the color of her dress, and the way her hair was styled. But what I most remember about that day is the color of her blood. Deep red spray against the pale yellow wallpaper in our kitchen. I was seventeen.

I know that this doesn't seem as important of a time as that did, yet the effect felt similar. I swear I heard my heart stop beating for a moment, and the roar of its return to life resounded in my ears blocking out all other noise. The reality of the situation seemed to hit me full force without the bubble that was Edward protecting me. He was gay. He was gay, and taken…

I'm sure I looked like a moron. Standing there, shocked and devastated. I felt humiliated by the sudden wetness of my eyes. I had to get out of here. However, before I could even make a step to shove past James Edwards's growl stopped me.

His face immediately turned cold as he leveled a glare that would make most men piss themselves in James' direction.

"Ex boyfriend. How many times do I have to tell you to back off James? I want you to get the fuck out of here. I don't have time for you and your fucking issues!" Edward said as he began to advance on James, only to stop when James raised in hands up in surrender.

" I get the message o.k. I was just in the neighborhood and was hoping you might want to get a bite to eat, but I can see I was mistaken." When James turned toward me, I stopped cold. There was something about him. He looked familiar. I looked at him and saw something in his eyes. I can't believe I hadn't seen it before, hidden behind the soft grey. Death. His eyes were flat and lifeless. I had seen them hundreds of times on the faces of men I had put behind bars. Killers.

Great, now I was being paranoid. I shook off my morbid thoughts as James nodded at me and turned to walk out the door. I watched him until he turned the corner and vanished out of sight.

I hear d Edwards soft sigh from beside me and met his eyes. When I looked at him everything just felt better. He could always do that. I think the world could be falling around me, but as long as I could look into Edward's eyes I would be o.k.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jasper. James and I went out a few months ago and he just doesn't seem to get the message. I told him when we started that it could never be serious, because I was in love with someone else."

My breath caught at his words and the sincere look on his face, but before I could say anything Carlisle walked in.

"Jasper, Edward, we've got something. I can't believe it but we may have something."

At our shocked looks, Carlisle continued.

" The guy that lives in the house across from you, well he has a son that was breaking into his house and pawning his shit for his gambling addiction. Anyway the guy eventually got fed up and changed his locks, but he also put in security cameras. Now it's dark and grainy, but it's something. We have a picture. A picture of Infinity."

I had never understood that expression that it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop until that moment. Edward broke the silence.

"Well, where the hell is it? Let's check it out and see if anyone recongnized this guy. I mean jesus, put it on the evening news if you have to!"

A few minutes later the meeting was back in full force as everyone sat around the table staring at their copy of the photograph. Carlisle was right. It wasn't much. The image was distorted from being blown up when the pixels couldn't handle it, and it was dark, but it was better than nothing. The person in it had large shoulders that tapered down into an average size torso and legs. They appeared to be tall, at least 6'2" so we were most likely looking at a male. Their back was to the camera as they stood at the edge of the view looking towards my house. They were wearing a dark hoodie that concealed any features we might have been able to see otherwise.

I half listened to everyone discussing the picture and its implication but eventually I just tuned them out. Nobody had anything, picture or no picture we were just where we started. I turned my attention back to the files on the murdered detectives. As I skimmed through the information I allowed myself to think about Edward and what had happened earlier. I'm not so stupid as to think he wasn't talking about me when he said he was in love with someone else, or at least I damn sure hope was talking about me. The news was so bittersweet. I may have found everything I wanted, and it might be too late. That just figures. Suddenly I stopped reading. The words before me were snapped into focus as I reread the words. Anxious and excited I jumped up and grabbed the other files, ignoring everyones quizzical looks as leafed through them, searching for the information that would confirm my hunch. I found it.

I looked up at the table, but my eyes were directed at Edward.

"I know who Infinity is!"

**Dum Dum Dum! HAHA I promise the next and final chapter will be up soon. I've already got it written in my head I just need to type it up. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

So this is it. WooHoo! The final chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint. I know it's been forever, but real life got in the way of my writing again...I hate when that happens.  
Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Did you have it all figured out already?  
I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine, I'm just writing for the fun of it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.

The remnants of my voice seemed to echo through the small room as everyone stopped to stare at me. I took a deep breath and plunged in with my theory.  
"Everyone has been so concerned with the fact that all of these guys were homicide cops, but what if that has nothing to do with it? Let me start at the beginning. Back when I was a kid in high school my mother was murdered. She was killed by a serial killer that at the time had already killed five women. He sent letters to the victim's families saying that the women had deserved death because they were sinners, and he singed them all "The righteous". It took several years after my mother was killed before they managed to catch him, and his identity is what shocked me the most. He was just a regular guy; an elementary school teacher with a wife and kid. I didn't understand at the time how he could have done these horrible crimes. It wasn't until the trial that the gritty details came out. The guy was psychotic. He considered himself to be doing God's work, and he would preach his sick ideas and theories to his family, forcing them to listen to him by tying them up to a rack he had built on his living room wall. He was also sadistic. He tortured and beat both his wife and kid daily while quoting the Bible. The funny thing was that they were so programmed that they actually believed him. They were actually forced out of the courtroom for shouting out his ideas and praising him during testimony, screaming out that they were going to finish what he began. He was eventually convicted and given the death penalty which was just carried out a couple of years ago after his appeals all failed. Now I didn't think anything of this at the time because it was long time ago and he was dead now so it couldn't be connected, right?"  
"Are you suggesting they got the wrong man in those murders, Jasper?" Jim, one of the other detectives asked me, looking confused.  
"No, Jim. I know that Chris Whitman killed those women, the evidence was overwhelming. What I didn't realize when this case started was that each of these detectives that have been killed were the children of the murdered mothers. I was so young at the time that the other victim's names and families never really mattered much to me, not with the loss of my own mother. The fact that they all turned into homicide cops might just be an amazing coincidence. However Chris had a kid, a son around my age named Marcus. I think this killer, Infinity, is him doing what he said he'd do and finishing his father's work by killing the rest of the family members. And I actually met him; I know who he is now."  
I stopped there and met Edwards eyes again, hoping he could read my sadness on his behalf.

"His name is Marcus James and he was just here." No sooner were the words out of my mouth did I feel the explosion. The sound pierced my ears, instantly making hearing impossible as I felt my body flying through the air and landing across the room. I laid there for a moment; disoriented my ears and head screaming, my vision fuzzy. I managed to raise my head enough to see some of the others, Jim lying on the floor a few feet away, blood rushing out of a hole in his forehead, and Rosalie looking shaken but uninjured struggling to stand up. I couldn't see Edward. The panic gripped me as I struggled to move. I needed to get up; needed to see him and make sure he was o.k. I managed to move one leg before I felt it. A burning in my chest and along my side. I reached down only to find my hands covered with blood when they came back up. The pain became progressively more intense and I fought to stay conscious, but it was a losing battle. As my vision faded to black I whispered the only think I could think of.  
"Edward..."

The beeping is what woke me up. The soft rhythmic sounds somehow wormed their way into my subconscious, slowly brining me back to wakefulness. I tried to open my eyes only to find they wouldn't cooperate, they felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. I mentally took stock of my body. I could feel pain along my side and across my chest, a dull ache that seemed to thump in time with my heartbeat. I winced with every throb. My hand seemed strange, it was heavy. It took a minute for my fogged brain to realize that it felt that way because someone was holding it. I could feel the comforting warmth of another palm and I relished in the feel of their fingers through mine. I didn't even know who it was, but it made me happy anyway because feeling that hand and this pain meant I was still alive. Edward. Thinking of him was like instant panic. I could hear the hear rate monitor pick up with my now frantic beats. I fought to move my arms and did actually manage to move them before the searing pain in my chest cut into me, making me catch my breath at the force of it.  
"Shhh. Jasper calm down, it's o.k. Your o.k. just lie down and stop fighting, everything is fine."

Edward. His voice was like an instant balm. He was there, my world wasn't ending. I finally managed to open my eyes, blinking under the bright hospital lights. His beautiful face was staring down at me, concern in his eyes. He clothes seemed rumpled as if he hadn't changed and had perhaps slept in them.  
"Edward what..." my voice broke.  
"Hang on, let me get you some water." He poured a small glass of water from a pitcher I hadn't noticed next to my bed. His hand was under my head as he helped me lean up enough to drink. Even that small motion sent pains shooting through me and I couldn't help but groan. His gave me an apologetic glance as he put the cup back on the table.  
"Edward, what happened?"

He took a deep breath and sat down in the chair opposite my bed and picked up my hand again. I'm not going to lie, that small action was enough to spread a warm feeling through me.  
"Right after you figured out what had happened, the bomb went off that much I know you realize. It didn't kill anyone, though there were quite a few that were hurt. It was actually placed on the floor below us, right where you were sitting. The motherfucker stuck it to the ceiling. I guess he was smart enough not to try and plant it the meeting room when we were in there. I don't know, maybe he had hoped the room would be empty...anyway, the explosion didn't affect me much since I was already across the room, just knocked me of my feet. God Jasper when I looked over and saw you there, covered in blood"  
His voice cracked and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well, after that the team put out pictures of James on the news with a substantial reward, and it wasn't long before one of his neighbors called in with his location. It was actually pretty easy after that. SWAT went in and took him down, and his house has all the evidence we could ever need. He was trying to finish his fathers work. That's why he called himself Infinity, he said that there would always be someone willing to do God's work. I just can't believe I dated that asshole, even if it was only for a short time. I guess he was trying to get close to you or something, didn't work out so well for him...He had a whole wall dedicated to you I hear."  
"What do you mean you hear?" I asked, confused.  
"Well I wasn't there. I've been here with you for three days, ever since the explosion. No way in hell was I leaving you until I knew you were going to wake up." His eyes bore into mine and I could see so much emotion reflected there.  
"Jasper I..."  
"Well there he is! Good morning sunshine!" Rosalie's voice broke into our conversation and I turned to see her standing at the doorway looking as regal as ever, effectively ruining the moment.  
After that it was a whirlwind of visitors, and Edward and I never got another deep moment like that one. The doctor came in and told me I had punctured a lung, broke several ribs, and basically tore and burned off a lot of the skin on my side and across my chest. Fucking Great.

****  
"Here we are!" Edward said looking at me with a big smile I returned. I was glad to be going home, I hate hospitals. It had been a long road to recovery, but Edward had been there every step of the way. He had calmed me down when I got pissed off at not healing faster, and had held my hand when I felt bad about all the scars I now had. God I loved him... and I was going to take the jump and tell him. Today.  
We walked into my place and he put my suitcase down in the entryway turning towards me with a questioning look.  
"Are you sure you're ready to be home? How are you feeling?"  
"Yes, Edward I'm sure." I chuckled  
"Alright well..." He was at the door but I could tell he was stalling.  
"Hey, want to stay for a bit, we could order a pizza? I'm starving after having to eat all that crappy hospital food."  
He laughed a little, looking relieved. "Sounds great."

I had one thought at that moment. I looked at him there, standing in my doorway, so unsure and so damn beautiful he took my breath away and thought...Fuck it.

I walked closer to him, each step making my heart beat faster with both anticipation and dread. His confused gaze only pushed me on, for I saw no fear in it. I stopped when our chests were just about to touch.  
"I almost died." O.k. not exactly what I had been going for, but my mouth and brain don't seem to be on the same wavelength, so I ran with it.  
"I almost died, Edward. And do you want to know what I regretted the most at that moment? The one fucking thing I promised myself that if I came through I would grab a hold of and never let go?"  
He slowly shook his head, his eyes suddenly unreadable. The tension suddenly became unbearable, and I couldn't take it anymore. My life could change so irrevocably with my next sentence that I almost said nothing. Would it be worth it? Would a chance with Edward be worth risking everything? As I looked up into his expectant expression, I knew it was.  
"You Edward. Look, I'm just going to say this and you can fucking punch me in the face or whatever, but I have to tell you." I took a deep breath and just plunged in.  
"I'm in love with you. I think I fell in love with you the moment you walked into that fucking station, strutting around like you owned the goddamn place." I chuckled, my voice cracking a little bit with nerves.

"I don't know if you could ever possibly feel the same way about me, but I wanted you to know..." I trailed off, unsure.  
His face was still a blank mask, and I felt the first stirring of fear begin to seep in. When the silence began to drag on, the crushing weight of my heart breaking was almost too much to bear. I turned away, I had to sit down before I fell down, but Edward's hand snapped out and grabbed my forearm.  
"Wait, Jasper. I'm sorry...I'm just...Jesus, I never would have thought you felt that way about me. I mean I hoped, God did I hope, but I never really thought...What I'm trying to say it that I love you too. I can't even seem to function unless I'm with you. Those moments we spend together are the only fucking thing I look forward to every day. I tried to forget you thinking that I never stood a chance, but I couldn't. You can't just forget someone who holds a piece of your heart and soul in his hands."  
I slowly turned toward him, and the big fucking smile plastered across his face was all the invitation I needed.  
We met fiercely, mouths clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. The force of my weight pushed him back until I heard him smack the wall. The feel and taste of Edward was like everything I had dreamed of. I felt like I had finally found my home, and it was with him.  
I don't know how we made it to my bedroom, because I was lost in a hazy fog of lust and Edward, but suddenly we were there. Edward slowly took off my clothes, kissing every inch of my skin as it was revealed. I felt laid open and vulnerable, but I knew it would be o.k. because it was Edward, and things were different with Edward. I heard the click of the lube bottle I kept on my nightstand and let out a little yelp of surprise when I felt his fingers circling my entrance. He took his time preparing me until I was begging for him to just take me, fuck me hard and fast. He didn't listen though. Edward, my wonderful amazing Edward, lined himself up with me and waited until our eyes met.

"I love you Jas.." He whispered as he slowly pushed in. My body was thrumming and so alive as I felt the exquisite pleasure and pain that being connected so intimately with Edward gave me. His took his time making love to me, whispering words of love and tenderness long after we had both climaxed.

Laying there entwined with Edward, his soft snores making me feel safe and comfortable I knew that I had made the right choice. I was starting a new chapter of my life and it was with Edward... I can't wait.

There it is. Thank you for reading, and look out for my next story..coming soon! I am waiting until it's completely finished before I post it so you won't have to wait.

Thanks!


End file.
